Ziba Tower
Ziba Tower (Persian: برج زیبا) is a featured in the Battlefield 3: Close Quarters expansion. The map is located in the middle of Tehran, Iran. The map is among the smallest ever made for a Battlefield game, but makes up for it with its emphasis on vertical combat. Platforms overlook several courtyard areas, open staircases are strewn throughout, and the outer terraces are staggered. Conquest Domination Flag A: Elevator This flag is located at the end of a second-level hallway on the southwest corner. Two staircases from the lower level lead to either side of the room. Combatants to the north can shoot through windows into this area. Flag B: Dining Room Flag B is in the middle of the north-side dining room, overlooked by the second level ledges. Hallways further north allow passage around the room. The small kitchen nearby is very confined, and also blocks most sightlines from outside. One staircase leads directly into the room from second story, while a second staircase opens outside and leads up to second story. The second story itself is fairly visible from outside. Flag C: Pool The pool on the east side of the lower level holds Flag C. There are many passageways out to the rest of lower level. A staircase leads up to second level, and a sun window directly above the pool allows quick passage back down. An outside passage leading to Flag A also leads here. Other layout Second-level offices line the remaining east side, with one staircase in the northeast rooms and another to the south in the hallway. Lounges and lobbies occupy much of the south side between the elevator and pool. An outer path runs along most of the lower level, with a staircase midway along the south side. Outside, an enclosed bar and seating areas fill the central area. A dead-end area looks west at the outer staircase from the elevator, and other doorways into the south wing. A third-level terrace overlooks the outer areas, accessible from second-level terraces on either side. Gallery Ziba Tower Overview 4.png|The pool at Flag C Ziba Tower Overview 3.png|The central bar in between flags A and B Ziba Tower Overview 2.png|Second floor of the dining room at Flag B Ziba Tower Overview 1.png|View from the helicopter bf3 2012-09-18 12-55-18-94.png|Another view of Flag C Achievement/Trophy Trivia *"Ziba" (زیبا) means "beautiful" or "elegant" in Persian. *Joe Horan created the base idea for the concept of Ziba Tower. *Jumping off the side of the tower will grant the Trophy/Achievement "Grinding the Crack", but will kill the player. *A blue Helicopter with a spotlight will circle above the building during the match. The same helicopter can be seen in the street fight in the single player mission Comrades. However, it is not exactly the same helicopter, considering Ziba Tower is located in Tehran, not Paris. This helicopter can't be shot down or locked on to. *Wine bottles found on the map have references to the Battlefield series. Some labels have Frostbite 2 written on them, with the icon right above said text. Others labels have the number 1942 written on them. *A lobby between A and B has the loading theme from Ziba Tower playing inside it. *It is possible to reach the roof above the 'B' Flag by being revived out of bounds on the terrace above the 'C' Flag. *It is possible to turn on the showers on this map by shooting or knifing the handle. *In the lounge located in the bottom left corner of the map, the Operation Riverside loading screen theme can be heard in the background. *It was first shown in the Battlefield 3: Close Quarters Gameplay Trailer. *In the game files this map is named XP2_Skybar. Category:Maps of Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 3: Close Quarters Category:Maps of Battlefield 3: Close Quarters